A Beautiful Melody
by kaidorian17
Summary: Something unexpected happens and a melody flows thru his hands and into his fingers. the eyes the hair that mouth oh and a body that could stop a truck. I dont know how i'm going to make it thru this year. Rated M for later content


Disclaimer: I own Kai Dorian that's it. I don't own twilight or any of its characters or copy rights etc.

Chapter one

Kai's POV

They say students and teachers don't mix well, but somehow I'm getting away with this and no one suspects a thing. I mean this guy is smoking hot and I just started teaching 5 years ago. Thankfully he's legal or this could get bad. Edward Cullen isn't a play boy by any means, but there's just something about him that I can't put my finger on that catches me. Well let's start from the beginning I'm getting ahead of myself.

My name is Kai Dorian I'm 2602 years old, but I look about 26. I'm not a vampire nor am I human, but a demon angel.(half demon half angel pretty much) I've moved to Forks, WA for a teaching job in the music department at the high school and to get away from my old life before here. Forks is a remote kind of place off the grid and no one would look for me here. This will be my first year teaching high school kids. Most of them are probably in my class for an easy grade well that's all going to change this year. I got out of bed and started my morning routine shower, teeth brushed etc. I got dressed for the day in a black pencil skirt, sapphire blue button up blouse, and two inch black heels. I headed to the kitchen for my coffee, keys, briefcase, purse, and coat. Throwing my coat on and locking the door I head off to my new teaching job in my black Shelby mustang. I have other vehicles that I can drive, but this one is one of my top favorites.

Heading off to my new job I wondered how my day was going to be. Little did I know someone was thinking the same thing I was. I arrived at the high school an hour early to set everything up for my classes today. I set the stands and chairs up on the wide stairs in the music room. I heard someone open the door 30 mins before class started I figured it was a student so I look up and seen Adonis himself standing in the door way. He has this messy bronze hair, deep golden eyes that were getting darker by the second, and the body of a model.

I thought to myself, "_I can't do this I'm in way over my head_." He started to walk over to me stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

"Hi my name is Edward Cullen. You must be the new music teacher Ms.-", Edward said as I shook his hand.

"Dorian, Ms. Dorian it's nice to meet you, Edward," I said, "class doesn't start for another 30 mins so if you'd like you can practice. What instrument do you play?"

Luckily my first class was advanced concert band and all the students in this class already knew their instruments. Granted some will need help with the music I have planned out for this year, but as for instrumental help they probably won't need my help, but I'm here if they need it.

"I play the piano mainly, but I play various other instruments as well," He said sitting down in a chair next to my desk, "my main instrument for this class will be piano though."

"Well I'm glad to have a pianist in my class not very many young people these days play the piano I'm glad the art of it isn't lost here," I said chuckling.

He smiled and said, "Well my mother taught me to play and I've just continued with it since her passing a long time ago."

He looked so sad talking about his mother so I patted him on the shoulder and said, "Hey don't look so sad I'm sure she's proud of you and keeping with her teachings. I know mine is with me and she also passed a long time ago. My mom taught me how to sing and with everything that she taught me she gave me this one piece of advice "never let the bad things in life over shadow the good. There's too much time wasted thinking about what could have been instead of what is.""

He lifted his head and looked me in the eye with an intense stare on his face. I had to look away before my thoughts got the better of me. His eyes lit up and a smirk was spread across his face.

"Your mother was a smart woman and I agree there is too much time wasted thinking about what could have been. Thank you for the pep talk and I look forward to your class," he said getting up, "I'm going to go practice a bit before class."

He walked out of my office into the classroom and sat at the piano and began to play. Whatever he was playing was beautiful I hadn't heard it before I'd have to ask him who wrote it. The melody of the song flowed through the classroom and into my office. I found myself visualizing my secret home away from home with the large waterfall sparkling in the moon light, the waterlights dancing across the pool of water at the bottom. I really missed my home, but I knew if I went back there now all hell would break loose, and going into hiding would have been for nothing.

The 15 minute bell rang and students were starting to head for class. I stood outside my classroom door and greeted the students that came into my class. There wasn't very many that signed up for advanced band, but there was at least one person per section. I watched as the students set up for class my tenor saxophone (which btw I do actually play ) sitting at the head of the class. Edward was still sitting at the piano watching the students come in as well. He had stopped playing once everyone started coming through the door, which sucked because I was really enjoying his playing. The final bell rang so I walked back into my classroom to start my first lesson of the day.

I wrote my name on the white board and turned around and said to the class, "Hello my name is Ms. Dorian. I will be your band director this year."

Edwards POV

When I thought about this next school year I thought it would be like all the others boring and listening to useless facts that I've already heard a million times before. I was in my junior year again for the ump teeth time and I think after I graduate I'll take a break for a few years. Being a vampire was something I never believed in let alone thought was real, but in a strange turn of events I was changed into one. For over a century now I have lived to see many things, but never actually living in the world.

At least not till this year when I walked through the school doors and through to the music classroom. I was told there was a new teacher this year I didn't pay much attention considering whoever it was would be a fleeting image in my memory. Well not this year or at least that what I thought looking at the beauty sitting at the desk in her office. It was like the world shifted and I couldn't take my eyes off this woman. She has floor length black hair with natural blue stripes throughout her hair, a very light complexion, deep blue eyes the color of sapphires, red lips that could drive a man mad, and a body that could stop a truck.

"_I don't know how I'm going to make it through this_ year," I thought to myself. I started walking over to her desk and stuck my hand out to introduce myself. "Hi my name is Edward Cullen. You must be the new music teacher Ms.-", I said shaking her hand.

"Dorian, Ms. Dorian it's nice to meet you, Edward," she said, "class doesn't start for another 30 mins so if you'd like you can practice. What instrument do you play?"

I told her what instrument I play which is the piano. Over the years I have come to learn how to play different instruments, but the piano is my homage. We talked about our mother a bit she patted my shoulder and sparks started to fly under my skin. She told me," My mom taught me how to sing and with everything that she taught me she gave me this one piece of advice "never let the bad things in life over shadow the good. There's too much time wasted thinking about what could have been instead of what is.""

I thought about what she said and I agreed with her. Too much time was wasted thinking about what could have been. I needed to stop living in the past and look for a better future, which might be sitting in front of me. The strange thing is I can't hear her thoughts it's like a storm is surrounding her mind and I can't hear a thing. I looked her in the eye and made my decision I notice her look away from me and I knew then that I could do this. With a smirk on my face I thanked her for the pep talk and went to the piano to start practicing. The notes just flowed through my hands and my fingers were lightly flying across the keys. I'd never heard this melody before, but it felt so right to be playing it. The 15 minute bell rang and students started to come in. I stopped playing and watch as everyone took their seats. Some of the guys in the room had worse thoughts about our new teacher than I did which is pathetic. I blocked them out and heard the last bell ring. Ms. Dorian walked through the door, closed it, then walked over to the white board and wrote her name down.

Then she turned around and said, "Hello my name is Ms. Dorian. I will be your band director this year."


End file.
